Don't Forget Me
by Pharisee
Summary: "I promise," he said as he boarded the ship. That day a promise was made between two brothers to one day reunite. But was that promise kept? A Hetalia Fanfiction about Alfred and Arthur and the events leading up to the American Revolution.
1. A Promise

"Come back soon, okay?" Called out the small, blond haired child.

His beloved Arthur was leaving him to attend to business back home once again.

"I will," replied the older, emerald eyed man.

"And don't forget about me! Ok? Promise!" cryed out the blue eyed child while trying to hold back his tears.

"I promise! I could never forget you, Alfred!" replied the older man as he boarded the ship that would take him home. Alfred stood there at the dock, waiving goodbye until the ship was no longer in view.

Tears began to stream down Alfred's cheeks. Without Arthur he was all alone. He hated being alone.

A couple minutes passed and darkness covered the night sky. He slowly walked back to his house. He crawled into bed and hid his tear soaked face in the pillows.  
>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<p>

The sound of birds singing made Alfred realize that morning had come. The sunlight shined through the white curtains directly onto his face. He opened his eyes which were red from crying all night. He didn't sleep a wink. Just layed curled up in a ball wallowing in his sorrow. This wasn't the first time Arthur had left him but that didn't mean it had gotten any easier.

He hesitantly crawled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. His stomach began to grumble. He looked through the cabinets in search of food. Most were filled with stored away dishes but the last one had something different.

It was a plate wrapped in tin foil with a note on top.

"_I know how much you love my cooking, so I left you a couple weeks supply. The day you finish your last plate will be the day I return. I promise. But until then I want you to try to learn to be self-sufficient so you won't have to struggle when I leave for business. I know you can do it Alfred!  
>Love, Arthur<em>"

A smile began to crawl upon Alfred's face.

The small boy dryed his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted. "No more crying, no more tears, no more sadness! From today on I will be a self-sufficient man! And when England comes back, he'll be so impressed that he'll never want to leave!"

The boy quickly ate his (terrible) breakfast then ran outside to begin his journey to become a self-made man that England would be proud of.


	2. I'm Proud of You

"Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. Scribble." sounded the pen as Arthur continued to look over and sign papers.

He turned in his chair to look out the window. The sky was dark and cloudy. A storm was approaching. A lighting rod fell and struck a pole that was quite a far distance from him.

Arthur giggled to himself as the first drops of water crashed against his window. He remembered how scared Alfred used to get when a thunder storm came. How he would slowly creep into Arthur's room. And how he would quietly tip toe over to the bed where Arthur slept. And then he would crawl into bed next to him. Then Arthur would place his hand on top of Alfred's head and gently stroke his blonde locks until-

"Arthur!" called out Ms. Henderson, breaking Arthur away from his daydream. He looked up to see his middle aged secretary. Her light brown hair was wrapped in a tight bun as usual and her honey colored eyes were hiding behind bottle glasses. Her arms were crossed and there was a stern look on her face.

"Hello, Ms. Henderson," replied the nervous Englishman. "What brings you here?"

She pointed to something behind him. Arthur turned and saw a mountain of unfinished paperwork on his desk, remembering what he had been doing before Alfred had entered his thoughts.

"Mr. Kirkland, you promised parliment you would have all the paperwork done by tomorrow morning. You've been back for two weeks now and everytime I come in to check up on you you're either sleeping, daydreaming, or talking to your imaginary friends about someone named Albert, or Alfonse, or-"

"Alfred," he said correcting her.

"Yes, well, that's not important at the moment. What IS important is keeping your word and finishing this paperwork. Now as your secretary it is my duty to make sure you do your job correctly."

Arthur sighed as Ms. Henderson continued to ramble on about responsibilities and consequences. How he wished he were back in America with Alfred. Around this time they would be playing outside with Alfred's bunny. And when they would tire, they would go inside for some tea.

"Not to mention what would happen if the Queen were to find out."

This last sentence caught Arthur's attention.

"I'm sorry I'm bossing you around and being rather tough on you but those bloody Frenchman have been troubling the Queen. They've angered her and kept everyone else on edge," explained the secretary with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

Arthur placed his hand on top of her cheek bringing out a small strip of pink across her face.

"Everything's going to alright," he said trying to reassure her. "For right now we have to keep faith in God and our Queen." This made the woman smile.

"Now," said Arthur changing the subject," let's get back to work." He cracked his knuckles and began to tackle the monstrocity residing upon his desk.  
>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<p>

The door slowly creeked as Ms. Henderson enter the office. As usual, she had arrived early to prepare the office for her boss. She placed her purse on her seat and walked into Mr. Kirkland's office. She gasped as she saw that he was asleep on his desk. Next to man was the giant stack of paperwork. She looked it over wide eyed as she noticed that it had all been completed. She smiled to herself as she covered him with her jacket.

"You always come through in the end don't you, sir?"

"Good job, Alfred," he mumbled in his sleep. "You're doing a good job taking care of your rabbit. I'm proud of you."

Ms. Henderson had never heard Arthur talk like this. Yes, he was a gentleman, but he almost never praised others. He always expected the best. Even though he was asleep she could tell that the words he spoke were sincere. This made her wonder what kind of person this Alfred was. She hoped to someday meet the man that seemed to bring out this surprising new side of Mr. Kirkland.


	3. Goodnight, Arthur

'It's been 28 days and I'm almost out of food,' thought Alfred to himself. 'Thankfully the nice people in the next town over have offered extra rations just in case Arthur ends up taking a bit longer than expected...like last time.'

He looked down at his bunny rabbit who gave him worried stare.

"Not like I'm worried! I'm on my way to becoming a self-made man! So what if he get's here late?" Alfred said aloud, trying to convince himself while chuckling.

His reassuring laughs echoed through land and caught a young blonde child's ears. This small look-a-like had a long curl sticking up on the right side on his head. His slender arms were wrapped around a tannish-white bear.

"Alfred? Are you okay?" whispered the other boy.

"WHY WOULDN'T I BE?" responded Alfred harshly.

This reaction scared the curled-hair child.

"I-I mean...Hey! Matthew it's you," he called out to his younger brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you. I heard from Mr. France that England left again and I thought you'd be kind of lonely so I-"

"WHO SAYS I'M LONELY?"

"I-I-I-I just...I didn't mean... I wasn't trying to...I'm sorry," the younger sibling quietly cried out.

"...Aw...Come on...Don't cry...Um...Hey! Guess what!"

"What?" asked the boy between sobs.

"It's true that England's going to be gone for a while so I've decided that I'm going to become a self-made man," smiled Alfred with pride.

"A self-made man?"

"Yes! Meaning I'll no longer have to rely on anyone to survive."

"I'm happy for you, Alfred! I know how tough it is when the person you admire the most has to leave. It feels almost like they're abandoning you. You get really sad and lonely. You're only friend has disappeared and now you're left having to wait in a big, empty house all by yourself. Well I support you and want you to know that you NOT alone. I'm here for you no matter what-Alfred?"

Matthew looked around until he saw Alfred on the other side of the forest.

"Yeah, that's nice and all Matthew but I'm getting a tad bored so I'll be leaving now," waved Alfred.

"Alfred, you nincompoop!" said Matthew in a rathar loud whisper.

"Hmm. I wonder what Arthur is doing right now. I wonder if he's working hard or taking a break. I wonder if he's been getting enough sleep and not staying up all night with work. I wonder if...he...misses..." he quickly shook this thought out of his head. "Come on, Alfred. You should be worried about yourself. You have to get to bed early so that you can wake up on time tomorrow. Don't forget that you promised old man Jenkins to help fix up his house. It's going to be a long day tomorrow so you need your rest."

He looked up at the sky that was painted with bright shades of pink and orange. The sun was beginning to set.

"Time for bed," Alfred said as he laid next to his bunny on the bed. "Goodnight, Mr. Bunny." Just as Alfred was about to fall asleep, something bright caught his eye. The first star of the night had appeared to accompany the moon in lighting the dark. "I wonder if England is watching this beautiful scenery."

Suddenly, a shooting-star rushed through the sky.

"I wish," Alfred began. "I wish that Arthur could see this. Goodnight Arthur." The boy slowly drifted off as he said his wish.

"Finally home," yawned Arthur as he opened the door to his house. He ran to his room and immediatly threw himself upon the warm bed.

"Nothing like sleeping in your own bed."

As the gentleman tried to fall asleep, something shined on his eyes. He opened them and saw the moon and right next to it was a tiny, bright star.

'How nice,' he thought to himself.

And just as the sandman was about to take the man away, a small yet audible voice rang through out the room.

"Goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight...Al...fred." His breathing became softer as he began to dream about playing with Alfred once again.


	4. We Could Be Your Family

"Day 73," said Alfred as he crossed out yet another day on his calender. It had been over two months since Arthur had gone back to England. Over two months since he had left the note stating his promise to be 'back soon'. Alfred wasn't angry just...a little disappointed. Not that Arthur was taking longer to come back than he had anticipated but that he hadn't left nearly enough food for a month much less for seventy-three days.

Alfred had started taking more rations from his friends in the near village. It was a nice family with a total of 7. Alfred had received a picture from the wife the last time he was there. They had finally been able to afford a painter to come to their house and make them a family portrait. She had the official one hanging prestigiously above their fire place, but she also had many copies made to show off to others. You can't really blame her. She had a very beautiful family.

Alfred looked at the copy he was given that was placed on the desk next to his bed. The head of the family had been old man Jenkins. He seemed quite old. He was 67 after all, but if you work with him you wouldn't be able to tell. His long, white beard and mustache were always accompanied with a joyous smile. A day did not go by when Mr. Jenkins didn't smile. This thought stayed in Alfred's head as he made his way to the fields to work with Mr. Jenkins.

"You end up wastin' the day if you try takin' it on with sour look on yer face! God gave you lips for two reasons," he always said to Alfred. "An' that was for smilin' and for makin' kissy faces at the cuties," he said as school girls around Alfred's age passed by causing Alfred to blush. "But yer much too young for that. So enjoy life an' try to live it to the fullest. Because once yer old like me you begin to look at life with regret. And always remember Alfred," he placed a heavy tanned hand on the blonde head. "It's never too late. Just look at me! I'm 59 and living in Massacheusetts running my own farm with just me, my wife, and my son." He grinned widely at Alfred on the last part.

"That's a good lesson but Mr. Jekins, you're not 59, you're 67. And you live in Virginia, not Massacheusetts. And you don't live on your own farm with just you wife and dog. You also share the land with your daughter, son-in-law, your two grandsons and one granddaughter, your horse, Chastity, and your cow Old Faithful. Also I'm not your son. I'm not even related to you. I live in the forest five miles away and work for you in return for the food and services you and your family provide for me."

"..."

"...Um. Mr. Jenkins?"

"So that's why my back is always in pain, the bathroom is always busy, and I'm completing the field work faster than expected." He turned to Alfred and laughed.

Alfred replied with a weak giggle. He admired Mr. Jenkins very much but he had been having memory problems lately. The doctor said he'd be fine but it only seemed to be getting worse. The life that the old man had described was actually from 35 years ago.

"Hi boys!" greeted a jubilant woman from the doorway. She was 27 years old, medium height with long, tied back, blonde hair and had bright orange eyes inherited from her father, Mr. Jenkins. Her long orange dress was covered with her sunflower apron. A usual outfit for her.

"Good Morning, Ms. Addison." answered Alfred. This was the kind woman who had befriended him in the forest and offered him food while Arthur was away. She, just like her father, always wore a carefree smile on her face.

"Breakfast is ready so why don't you two come in and eat? Have you have breakfast yet, Al?"

Al. Everyone in this family called him by that name. He first thought it to be stupid but soon grew accustomed as he got to know the people that placed this name on him.

"No, Ms. Addison. I was planning on working until about noon when I would walk home for a quick break then come right back."

"You can't do that Al!" scolded the young woman. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and by the time you get home you'll have died! Can't have that on my conscience." She had a knack for exagerrating.

Addison was a kind woman but she could get pretty aggressive when disobeyed. Alfred had no choice but to accept.

The table was adorned with many different dishes, all looking more savory than the last. Alfred hated imposing but it was impossible to reject a meal cooked by Ms. Addison. She was like a goddess when it came it food. No meal ever tasted the same, no matter how many time she had made it before.

"Dig in."

The plates began to get passed around. Being in such a large family meant always having to share. No one ever started eating until every single person had a stacked plate and grace had been said.

Alfred immediatly devourved the monterous serving.

"Did you like it?" asked Ms. Addison.

"Definately. You don't cook up food. You cook up magic."

"Oh, Alfred. Always flattering people. Well, don't be shy! Have another plate."

"No that's quite alright. I have to get back to work besides I'd hate to a bother."

"No bother at all!" called out the husband. His jet black hair fell to his brown eyes as he sat happily munching.

"Yeah. Come on, Al." Alfred turned to see a boy, that resembled the husband, only a year older than himself passing him another plate of food.

"I'll race ya!" challenged another boy from the other side of the table with crimson red hair and orange eyes.

"Don't be shy, Al." This time it was a old woman sitting next to Mr. Jenkins. Her hair was snow white causing her blue eyes to stand out like orbs.

"Listen to grandma, Ally." A small girl on Addison's left side chipped in.

"Ms. Addison, Mr. Daniel, Sam, James, Mrs. Lily, Leslie..." Alfred let out a long sigh. "There's just no fighting with you guys is there?"

"Nope!" yelled Mr. Jenkins. "So better eat or else we'll get cha!" His booming chuckles were contagious and soon everyone, even Alfred, was laughing.

Alfred enjoyed these times. The food, the laughs, the stories that were shared. The house was always lively. He loved staying with Ms. Addison and all the other but sometimes he couldn't help but feel a hint of envy.

"I wish I had my own my family," whispered Alfred unbeknowst to himself.

"But you do," Ms. Addison replied.

"What?" asked a confused Alfred.

Mr. Jenkins stood clearing his throat. "A family is people who care about each other. Who love each other. Who trust each other. That means that no matter what one of them did to another they will continue to love and support each other. Even if you dislike them or even start to feel hatred towards them. It is the reason you work. The reason you wake up in the morning. The reason you never stop fighting. You live to see those people again even if it's just for a second. You love them enough to die for them even if you disagree with their actions. Because that's what a family does. It lives and perishes for, with, and because of one another. All of us here feel that way about you. We love you like our own. And if you'd accept, we could be your family."

Tears formed and streaked down Alfred's cheeks. He couldn't take the overwhelming joy building up in his chest. 'So this is what it's like to have a family,' he thought.

"It would be an honor to be a part of this family," spoke Alfred merrily.

All the other members ran up and gave him welcoming hugs. He was so happy and yet...he couldn't help but feel this warm, jubilance to be familiar.

"I hope Alfred isn't too upset I haven't gone home yet," said Arthur.

Ms. Henderson looked to him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You said 'home'. And yet you are in England. Don't tell me you've grown fond of the boy's land?"

"I guess I have," blushed Arthur. He loved England more than anything but he missed playing with Alfred in the wilderness of his home.

"Soon, Alfred. Soon. Hope you don't forget about me."


	5. A Man Doesn't Cry

"For the last time! No means no! I refuse to sell you my land! I don't care how many slaves you have or how big a plantation you're goin' to build! I made this farm from scratch and have been livin' on it for 30 years. This is my family's home. I plan to give this farm to my grandson when I pass away but until then I want you to go to your boss and tell him to take his offer and put it where the sun don't shine! Otherwise I'll go there myself and give him a good ol' kick in the keester!"

The man apologized and ran away terrified. This was Mr. Jenkins' sixth time turning down the deal and he was getting very impatient. A man by the name of Johnson Wittacker wanted to buy his land to build another plantation. "Running out of room to put all my slaves," he'd say everytime he'd buy (or most of the time black-mail someone into letting him buy) new property. Wittacker was a very rich, successful man. He earned his fortune by taking advantage of the weak and stepping on those smaller than him. He had a wide number of slaves, houses, and women (even though he was married).

Mr. Jenkins loathed him. Not just because he thought slavery was wrong or because he disliked those who took part in infidelity but also because he hated how he would always go around flaunting his money and success in other people's faces when in reality he was once a poor farm boy. Those two had grown up together back in Massachusetts. He used to be a polite, hard-working man but politics and greed had turned him into a selfish, money-grubbing monster who only took pity on himself.

"Mr. Jenkins?" asked Alfred quietly. He knew the blood in Mr. Jenkins' veins was brewing with abhorrence. "Are you alright?"

Mr. Jenkins formed a fist with his hand. It took all his might now to not unleash his anger on those around him. He looked down to Alfred and saw frightened, apprehensive eyes. 'Alfred,' he thought. 'I didn't want you to see me like this, but it's so hard trying to be a role model when that filthy Wittacker won't leave me alone! He knows exactly how to push my buttons and I'm positive he'll be back.'

"Mr. Jenkins? I'm sorry," apologized Alfred, interrupting the old man's thoughts.

"What do u-"

"This is all my fault. I saw the man earlier and told him to leave us alone but he wouldn't listen to me. Then he started following me so I ran here as fast as I could. I thought I had lost him but I guess not. He was making me late for work! I know it was a bad idea but he wouldn't leave me alone! I'm sorry! It's my fault he found out where you lived. If I had gone somewhere else then he wouldn't have found your house and instead would keep sending letters addressed to you to the mail place like before! I'm so sorry!" Alfred was on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

The man began to snicker. "Al, did you really think this was your doing? Wittacker's workers were bound to find out where I lived. You shouldn't be sorry. It's them who should be ashamed."

"Yeah!" agreed Addison. She walked to Alfred and held him in a tight hug. "Taking advantage of such a cute boy. If they even think of doing anything to my sweet Al then they have another thing coming!"

"Still. You should be more careful, Al," warned Mr. Daniel. "I don't want you going off alone anymore. I'll tell the kids to be on the look out once they get home from school."

"But I'll be alone when I walk back home at night," argued Alfred.

"Which is why I think it would be a great idea for you to live with us now!" screamed Mrs. Addison.

"Mrs. Addison. We've been over this. I have my own house and besides you dont have enough room. You have seven people in your house and only three beds. There's no space."

"So? You can sleep with us! Right honey?" she looked to her husband. He answered her questions with worried eyes. They already had to share the bed with their daughter, Leslie. And it's not like he minded but it had been a while since him and Addison got any...'alone time'.

"Leave the boy alone, Addison," called Mrs. Lily.

"But mother!"

"No buts! The boy has his own home. You said your friend built it for you. Arthur, I think. You have to go back just in case, right?"

Alfred was surprised. He had only mentioned Arthur once before and even then all he said was that he had built him the house and lived with him until he had to leave for business back home. Did Mrs. Lily discover their bond.

Suddenly she gave him a wink. She knew. Mrs. Lily may old but she knew how to read the atmosphere. 'Did she really find out by herself?' asked Alfred.

"Now let him go and get back to work!" she ordered. Everyone, even Mr. Jenkins immediately started working again.

"Come here, Al," said as she entered the house. Alfred followed still in astonishment as to how such a small woman could control three of the most stubborn people he had ever met.

He followed her into what he presumed was her room. As they entered, she looked the door. This confused Alfred but he decided not to question it. Mrs. Lily sat on the bed then motioned him to sit next to her. He hesitantly obeyed.

"So," she began. "Where is he? Arthur, that is."

"Arthur? He's in England on a special business trip."

"When did he leave?"

"One hundred days today." This was strange. Normally Alfred didn't like talking about Arthur but he felt so at ease with Mrs. Lily.

"And how often does he do this?"

"He leaves every once in a while for a couple weeks. Months at the most. He's very busy."

"I see. What is your relationship with him?"

"Relationship?" Alfred had never thought about that. What reationship DID they have? Arthur raised Alfred and took care of him but he would suddenly leave for business. It was as if he chose work over Alfred. No. He wouldn't do that. He said that he HAD to do the work so that him and Alfred could be together. But were never together anymore. Arthur was always in England working. The trips got longer everytime. But Arthur promised and he wouldn't break a promise...would he? These conflicting emotions made Alfred light headed.

"Well?" waited Mrs. Lily.

"Brothers," said Alfred pointing out the obvious answer.

"You love your brother very much, don't you? You miss him. I can see it in your eyes. I can tell when you work with my husband. It's almost as if you're trying to keep something out of your mind. And when you go home, you seem almost sad. Like you're going home to something you don't want. What is it?"

Alfred couldn't believe it. This woman had read him like an open book.

"The house," replied Alfred without thinking. "The loneliness inside. The darkness. The dreadful silence. The emptyness that it gets when he leaves." Alfred couldn't believe his ears. Where was all of this coming from? Where these the feeling he kept bottled up from even himself?

"It's okay to feel that way, Al. When someone you love very much leaves these feeling begin to flourish. Don't be ashamed of them."

"But...but...I promised to become a man. A man doesn't cry...or get sad...or feel these stupid feeling." At this Alfred began to weep. Why was becoming a man so hard? Why did he always get like this when Arthur left? Why was it so difficult for him talk about this?

Wrinkled arms wrapped around Alfred's small body. "A true man," stated Mrs. Lily, "knows that showing weakness is bad. But he also knows that sharing his feelings with people he trusts will make him stronger. You don't have to be alone, Al."

Alfred's eyes widened. That's right. Arthur had told him that the day they first met. You have a family now he said.

"Thank you." Alfred stopped crying and stood up. "You've reminded me of a very important lesson. I have to get back to work now." He unlocked the door and went back to the fields.

"Goodnight everyone." Alfred had finished dining with his family and was about to head home.

"Wait Al," called out Mr. Daniel. "I told you I didn't want you going home alone. I'll walk you."

"You don't have to. You've hard and it's five miles. I'll get there in no time."

"Definately not!" yelled Mrs. Addison. "I want you to take this plate of food and let Daniel walk you home!" Alfred knew better than to argue.

"I'm sorry you have to walk me, Mr. Daniel."

"It's fine. I like walking outside when the moon is out. Makes it look a lot more peaceful, don't cha think?"

"You're right."

An akward silence fell upon them. Alfred looked up to the older man and saw him blindly starting at the night sky. He was so fascinated by the small things. Just like Arthur.

Alfred blushed remembering the times he and Arthur would spend camping under the stars. The nights would be cold so they had to share all the blankets to avoid catching a cold. When Alfred would try to find figures in the bright dots above then Arthur would sneak him arms around Alfred's small frame. It was embarrasing now that he thought of it but it kept him warm as he slept.

"We're here," said Mr. Daniel.

Alfred broke from his thoughts and saw that they had arrived at his home. Did he really zone out for that long?

"Thank you, Mr. Daniel."

"No need. Happy to help. And by the way you should try to get in as much sleep as you can. You've seemed pretty unfocused lately. I think you should take a couples days off."

"I'm fine. Really. Just a little tired."

Mr. Daniel lowered himself to meet Alfred at eye-level.

"Don't lie to me, Al. I know when you're acting weird. Look, I think a few days off would do you some good."

Before Alfred could reply the man had already left.

"Ah," sighed Alfred. "I picked quite an interesting family didn't I?"

As Alfred made him way into the house he couldn't help but notice a letter lodged in the door.

"What's this?" He opened the letter and began reading.

"Dear, Alfred. You haven't forgotten about me yet, have you?"

Alfred wanted to scream with joy.


	6. It's All Your Fault

"Dear, Alfred. You haven't forgotten about me yet, have you? Sorry! I know its been over two months-"

"Three months actually," Alfred replied to the writing.

"since I've been gone. There's more work than I expected and it just keeps piling up. I apologize for not leaving you enough food. I know how much you love my cooking and you're probably misearable without my special scones."

"Yeah, misearable," answered Alfred sarcastically.

"I hope you've made new friends. I don't want you being alone too often. If you're wondering how this letter got inside your house, it's simple. I sent another letter to Matthew."

"Who?"

"Your brother."

"..."

"The one that lives in Canada."

"Oh! That Matthew."

"In his letter I asked him to bring you this letter. I expected you wouldn't be home so I told him to just lodge it in the door."

"What are you?" asked Alfred. "A mind reader?"

"No. I'm not a mind reader."

"But you just-"

"As I was saying. I was in too much of a hurry when I first left and forgot something important. In the drawer next to my bed is a small box. Would you mind sending it along with your reply? I'd really appreciate it. I'm not sure exactly when I get back but I hope it's soon. I'm beginning to miss my cute, little Alfred."

"S-stop saying weird things." A line of red crept across Alfred's face.

"Haha. Anyways, I'm sorry about not being able to come home yet. I've been staying extra hours trying to finish quicker. I'll make it up to you when I do get back. Wait for me until then. Sincerely, Arthur."

Alfred grabbed a stack of paper and handful of pens and sat at his desk.

"Since I've got nothing to do with my (unwanted) time off, I might as well get started on this letter."

Alfred's pen began to write. "Dear, Arthur. I...no...You..no...When are...no...How's the weather? No, no. That's just stupid. Damn." Alfred crumbled up the paper and threw it against the wall.

'What's wrong with me?" he thought. 'I've been waiting exactly one hundred days for ANY news on Arthur and when I finally receive a letter from him I can't think of a single good thing to write.'

Alfred laid his head on the desk with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe tomorrow." Alfred closed his eyes and began to dream.

A cold gust of wind hit Alfred as he made his way out the door. The sky was dark as ash and the trees swayed violently. The usually green and cheerful scenery had an ominous feel to it. From a nearby bush flew out Alfred's rabbit.

"Mr. Bunny," called out Alfred. "Where are you going?" He ran after the small mammal who seemed to run quicker than usual. After several minutes, Alfred caught up to the rabbit but had ended up in unknown territory cloaked in a dense mist.

"Where am I?" Alfred looked around blindly. He had roamed through the forest where he lived many times and never found a place like this. He walked, slowly investigating the newly discovered land.

"I wonder if anyone lives here-" Alfred was cut off as he tripped on a thick object. Mr. Bunny fell out of his arms and ran down a rocky path.

Wait. What's wrong? Why do you keep running away from me?"

Alfred stood up to find what he had tripped on. He could barely make out the figure. Alfred picked up the object and felt that it was rathar heavy and drenched in a cold liquid. He pulled on it but it seemed to be attached to something.

"A tree?" asked Alfred. "Could this be its branch?"

The mist began to clear and Alfred was able to see the object in his hands. The liquid was red and covered the entire object. The object was pale and frozen to touch. It wore a red and blue coat but due to the liquid, the blue was hardly noticible. It's black pants had mud blots and tears that no doubt showed that it had been through a lot. Its eyes were wide with fear and regret. The object was not an object, but a man. A lifeless man. A man with a missing arm and a countless number of wounds.

Once Alfred realized what he held in his hand he backed away only to trip on another large object. But this object was also a man. A man who had also lost his life. He looked just like the other man except with the colors switched and the opposite arm missing. It was a reflection of misfortune.

Alfred walked backwards but fell upon another courpse. The bodies all laid on top of decrepit ruins. He stood up and ran in a vain attempt to get away from them but everywhere he went, death had already been. They had him surrounded. Alfred kept running until something grabbed his leg, causing him to crash straight into the hard, blood-stained ground. He wiggled his leg but couldn't get it free. He looked behind him and saw the obstacle that was limiting his movements. A cloth attached to a pole had somehow tangled around his leg. The cloth had a red and white striped pattern with a blue square on one corner. The blue section was decorated with 13 white stars arranged in a circle.

"How did-" Alfred's voice become raspy and quiet. His mouth was open but he could not speak. It was as if something had stolen his voice.

Alfred continued to try to untangle himself but no matter what he did the cloth was still tightly wound on him.

"I'm sorry," Alfred heard man say.

A figure's back appeared in front of Alfred. This figure was tall with messy blonde hair and several wounds on his arms and hands.

"I was foolish." The voice was faint but a behind it, a British accent could be heard.

'Arthur?' thought Alfred.

"I'm sorry, Alfred."

'It is you!'

"You were right. It was not my place to tell you what to do."

"A...a..." Alfred tried to call out but only a low whisper could be said.

"I just didn't want to lose you," the man continued. "You said you were fine but I could feel my grasp on you loosening. I know your heart aches with hatred towards me."

'No! I could never hate you!' replied Alfred in his mind.

"I am no longer of use to you. I apologize for burdening you. I know when I am no longer wanted so with this I bid you farewell." The mist returned and the man advanced forward until he was entirely swallowed up by it. "Goodbye, Alfred."

The surroundings darked and became black, leaving only Alfred and the cloth.

'No!' he thought. 'You can't go. You just got back. You promised we'd be together. I don't want to be alone anymore. Arthur. Arthur. ARTHUR!'

Alfred's screams were heard by only himself. He looked at the cloth that was still entangled around him.

"It's all your fault," Alfred blamed, forcing his voice out. "You're the reason Arthur left! I hate you! Get off me!" No matter how much Alfred struggled the cloth would not set him free. Instead it extended all around Alfred and gripped tighter, practically chocking him.

"Stop! Please!" Alfred took a small breath before losing consciousness.

"Alfred! Alfred! Wake up, please!"

Alfred opened his eyes to see Matthew hovering over him, terrified.

"You're finally awake," whispered Matthew with a calmer expression. "I've been trying to wake you up for over an hour now. You were having a nightmare and gasping for air."

Alfred sat up trying to remember where he was. A paper was stuck to the side of his face. That's right. He was a writing a letter to Arthur and he must've fallen asleep. Then...was what just happened just a dream. But it felt so real.

"You have no idea how much of a fright you gave me." Matthew lectured the boy but Alfred was still lost in thought trying to decipher what the dream meant and why it gave him such a bad feeling.


	7. A Small Silver Box

"Are you even listening to me, Alfred?" asked an irritated Matthew.

"What? Yeah, yeah! I agree 100%," answered a still groggy Alfred.

"Then what did I just say?"

"Um...something...about...," Alfred looked around hastily, trying to find some clue as to what his brother had told him. "Saving the bears?"

"...Kumakuono had nothing to do with what I just told you."

"I thought his name was Kumanaka."

The bear's face displayed an annoyed expression.

"No. It's Kumanari! I think," said Matthew, once again being unable to remember his bear's name.

"Wait, wasn't it Kuramano," asked Alfred, also not remembering.

"No! It was definately Kuwabara! No wait, Kurama. No, maybe Kurogane?"

A growl suddenly emitted from the bear, startling Alfred.

"Did that thing just growl?"

"Oh yes," answered Matthew, unsurprised by the incident. "He must be hungry. He hasn't had breakfast yet."

"Wait, that thing eats? I thought it was just a stuffed animal!"

"Of course he eats," said Matthew, tightly hugging his bear. "And he's more than just a stuffed animal. He's my friend. Papa gave him to me when I was little. It's the only thing I had to remember him since he left me with Mr. Arthur."

Alfred suddenly felt sympathy for his younger brother. Arthur had too given him a gift. Many small soldiers with different expressions that resided inside a decorative chest. Some nights when he couldn't sleep, he'd start playing with them. And when he'd tire of playing, he'd take his favorite one (nicknamed General Kirkland) and lay him down next to him in bed and snuggle with him all night long as he used to do with Arthur.

Alfred could sense Matthew's yearning for his father so he tried changing the subject.

"Kumajiro," said Alfred as he read the tag on the bear's collar. "Is that French?"

"Yeah, that's it. I knew it was something with a "K". And no, it's Japanese."

"What's 'Japanese'?" asked Alfred, never before having heard such a word.

"It's the language that people in Japan speak."

"Japan? What's that?"

"Ne sais-tu pas quelque chose?" said Matthew in his native tounge.

"What did I tell you about speaking French while in my home?" said Alfred while pointing to a sign that read "No Frenchies or French allowed!".

"You're so ignorant and uneducated, Alfred. Anyways, as I was saying, Japan is a country."

"Like England?" interrupted Alfred. "Because that's where Arthur is."

"Yes, like England or like France, where Papa lives. Also like Spain where Mr. Carriedo of the south is from."

"I don't like him. I heard he's scary."

"Moi aussi."

"What did I say about the French?"

Matthew sighed, "I'm sorry. But yes. Japan is country. Papa told me all about it. It's not as big as other countries-"

'Other countries?' thought Alfred. He didn't know there were more countries other than the three.

"But it's still very pretty. They have a tree that sprouts these pink, cherry blossoms. Over there they call it 'Sakura'. And they all eat while sitting on the floor. They eat their meals with these sticks called 'Chopsticks'. They call them 'Hashi'."

"How can you eat your meals with a stick?"

"Papa said it's not that hard but you have to practice to be able to do it correctly. They also have these things called 'clans' that rule over different parts of the country and they all wear long, colorful robes called 'naga-gi'."

Alfred was jelouse. While Matthew grew up learning about different parts of the world, Alfred was having fairy tales read to him. He knew all about the fairies and the winged-bunnies and the giants and the elfs but nothing about what was beyond the vast ocean that kept him and Arthur apart.

"Hey, Matthew?" asked Alfred with a slight melancholic tone.

Matthew heard it and answered, "What is it?"

"Arthur sent me a letter but I don't know how to reply to it," said Alfred, stating his problem.

"A letter? What did it say?"

Alfred handed Matthew the letter shyly. Matthew read the letter then smiled. This for some reason annoyed Alfred.

"What's with that smug smile?" asked Alfred.

"Oh, nothing," giggled Matthew, further annoying his older brother. "So what have you written so far?"

Alfred showed him his reply which was mostly crossed words and angry face scribbles.

"Come on, Alfred. You've been waiting for Arthur for who knows how long-"

"One-hundred and one days."

"Yes. And this is all you've written?"

"Well I have no idea what to write. It's Arthur! I can't just write some casual greetings. It has to be something special. But what?" Alfred frowned sadly.

"Write what you feel."

Alfred gave his brother a confused look.

Matthew continued, "You have a lot of things you want to tell him, right? Well this is your chance. Don't let this opportunity pass you by." Matthew handed Alfred a fresh sheet of paper and a new pen. "Now get started while Kumanako-"

"Grr," growled the bear.

"Kumajiro," corrected Alfred, still frightened by the bear's actions.

"Yes, that's what I meant," lied Matthew. "While Kumajiro and I prepare breakfast."

Matthew left the room to give Alfred a moment with his thoughts.

'Write what I feel?' Alfred asked himself.

i"Dear Arthur,"

...

...

...

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME A PROMISE YOU KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO KEEP? YOU LEFT ME SUCH A SMALL AMOUNT OF FOOD! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU COOKED IT BUT AFTER I RAN OUT I BEGAN TO STARVE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR MRS. ADDISON AND HER FAMILY I WOULD'VE DIED WAITING FOR YOU'RE LYING, MORONIC, INSENSITIVE, PROMISE BREAKING, IDIOTIC, SPIRIT-CRUSHING-"/i

Alfred dropped the pen. What was he saying? It's true that he was a bit upset that Arthur's arrival had once again been delayed but he didn't want to say it like this. It's not like he hated Arthur. He just disliked that he had to work so far away. And he didn't dislike his cooking, he just...No. He did dislike it, but still. It wasn't the flavor or the scent or the color that made food special. I was the intentions behind the person who made it.

Alfred smiled widely then remembered an important detail he had forgotten. He ran into Arthur's room and opened the drawer he had mentioned in the letter. Inside was a small silver box. As Alfred pulled it out, he accidently hit the side of his hand with the drawer knob, dropping the box.

"Ow," winced Alfred. He crouched down to pick up the box when he notice that it was already open and the contents were spread out on the floor. Alfred slowly admired each object as he picked them up.

i'Secret Scones Recipe'

'Plans to Destroy Antonio'

'Arthur vs. Francis (Score)'

'Top Ten Teas'/i

Alfred laughed as he read each one. Then only one thing was left. A small, turned over portrait. Alfred picked up the portrait and saw that it was a drawing of him sleeping on Arthur's lap. His face turned red as he wondered when this was drawn and how long Arthur had kept this hiden. Nevertheless, he stuffed it into the box and went back into his room to start writing the letter and to ask 'why in the bHELL/b?' he owned such a picture of Alfred.

Translation:

"Ne sais-tu pas quelque chose?" = "Don't you know anything?" (French)

"Moi aussi." = "So did I." (French)


	8. Bao Yu

The hurried sound of children's footsteps could be heard as they ran to find cover from the oncoming rain. The sky thundered quietly and lightning could be seen in the near distance. A storm was a brewing and most people on the street were trying to quickly finish their errands as to return home before the downpour caught them. Arthur and Ms. Henderson were doing the same. Earlier they had gone out to attend important meetings, deliver paperwork, and take a well needed break at their favorite café but their business would have to be cut short.

Oddly enough, however, all the carriages that were trotting about only a few minutes ago were gone. Arthur searched the streets of another means of transportation but it was too late. A raindrop splattered on his nose. He reached for Ms. Henderson's hand and dragged her to the closest shelter.

The bells rung as Arthur rushed in the door.

"Antiques," read Ms. Henderson from the door's text.

Arthur looked around to see many kinds of items and knickknacks. Some familiar and some just flat out weird and some so strange that Arthur couldn't tell if they were inappropriate or just cultural.

"Nihao." A young woman appeared from the bead curtains behind the cashier. Her straight lengthy hair was as dark as a raven and clung to her arms. Her bright amber eyes seemed to make the room that much brighter. She brought an intriguing aroma; a hint smell of the ocean, a dash of herbs, and a sprinkle of sand. In her right hand laid a long pipe that emitted a sweet, pungent smell.

She was beautiful and Arthur couldn't help but stare.

"可以帮你妈" Arthur mentally slapped himself. How ungentlemanly of him to stare at a young lady after ramming into her store.

"Good day. I'm sorry about the mess," he said while gesturing at the wet foot prints they tracked. "It's a terrible storm outside and we had to get out of it right away. I hope you don't mind." Arthur stuck his hand out and the lady shook it. "I'm Arthur and that is Ms. Henderson. We'd be more than happy to buy something if you'd let us stay until the rain stops. Oh, wait, I'm sorry. Do you even speak English?"

She giggled which caused her necklace to move and come into better view. The thick string wrapped around her neck into a small jade Buddha.

'How cute,' Arthur thought. Everything about this girl was so interesting that Arthur just couldn't look away. What was it about her that made Arthur forget his gentlemanly manners? For goodness sake, he didn't even know her name yet.

"Good day to you," she spoke with a thick Chinese accent that made Arthur's heart flutter. "Good day to you as well Ms. Henderson. Feel free to stay in shop as long as necessary."

"Good day." Ms. Henderson's voice was kind but her expression was somewhat annoyed.

"How may I help you, Mr. Arthur?" Mr. Arthur. Oh god. Why did those few words please him so much?

"Well for starters could I have the pleasure of knowing the name of the amiable cashier?"

This earned Arthur another cute giggle. "My name is Bao-Yu."

"What a lovely name. Did you recently move here? I haven't noticed this shop around before." Arthur took another look around the store. Everything was so strange and foreign and wonderful.

"Yes. My family and I moved here from Beijing, China about a month ago. My grandfather opened the store just last week."

"有一個客戶，寶玉?" A short old man with a white ponytail and foggy brown eyes stood behind the young woman.

"Grandfather, this is Mr. Arthur and Ms. Henderson. They asked to stay inside until the rain stopped," answered Bao-Yu.

"Good day to you both," the old man smiled in Arthur's direction then turned to lightly smack his granddaughter's wrist. "Where are your manners? Offer our guests some tea."

"Y-yes grandfather," she stuttered. "Would you like some tea? We only have tea from China but I could run out and buy some English tea if you prefer."

"No. That won't be necessary. Anything you have is fine, thank you." Arthur couldn't bear the thought of Bao-Yu running out into the rain, freezing herself, just for a small pot of English tea. He'd tasted Chinese green tea before and it was fine, of course it could never compare to English tea. Arthur loved English tea but he could never choose a definite favorite. How could he? Earl Grey was delicious and he could never get enough of English Breakfast. Darjeeling was best at noon and Ceylon tea was always a treat at supper time. Teas were the perfect beverage that went with any occasion. A happy day, a sad day, a sick day, even a day like this where he would meet new people.

The tea Bao-Yu made was better than the last Chinese tea he had. They sat at a small table in a corner that overlooked the rest of the store. Bao-Yu's grandfather, Li, told Arthur and Ms. Henderson about his hometown and his old house. He spoke about how opening a shop like the one had now had always been his dream. He boasted about how beautiful China was. He also sadly told them about how he had to leave everything behind because of his region's government and its internal conflicts; how a new dangerous group of warriors took over his town and promised changes and peace but always tried to fix problems with violence and empty threats.

"That's no way to bring peace," Li said.

In turn, Arthur told Li and his granddaughter about his trips to America. They were fascinated by his adventures in the North American winters and travels into new land in the summer. They loved his description of the Native Americans and their culture.

"Don't they scare you?" asked Bao-Yu.

"They're not frightening," explained Arthur. "Some are very kind and occasionally trade with the colonists. Others, however, are not as friendly and sometimes try to attack innocent people. They're savages who won't accept that the land is ours. Everything would be fine if they just heard what we had to say. We want to be peaceful but it's difficult when they would rather shoot us with their bows and arrows than think of their future."

After several hours of chatting and getting to know each other, the sky finally managed to clear up. Arthur thanked them for the tea and Li thanked them for their kindness.

"You are the first friends we have made. Please feel free to come by anytime," waved Li and Arthur and Ms. Henderson stepped outside.

"Goodbye, Ms. Henderson. Have a good night, Mr. Arthur," called out Bao-Yu.

Arthur grinned widely as he said farewell and thought of the great day he just had. He found a new shop, became friends with an interesting Chinese man, and met such a beautiful woman. Arthur had a feeling that he wouldn't be forgetting about Bao-Yu anytime soon. He sighed contently as he pulled out his golden pocket watch and read that it was eight at night.

"What? How did it become so late? Where did all the time go?"

"Where indeed?" Ms. Henderson answered sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. It's easy to get distracted when you're staring at a foreign beauty for hours on end," teased Ms. Henderson.

Arthur blushed, "I wasn't staring. I was being polite to our hosts and merely conversing."

"Is that what you kids call it nowadays?"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ms. Henderson skipped away, leaving Arthur embarrassed and confused. There was no way he could be developing feelings for Bao-Yu. He had just met her that same day. Sure she was interesting and unusual and not bad on the eyes but she was just like any other female. Fascinating today, gone tomorrow.

Arthur and Ms. Henderson spent the rest of the way in silence. Arthur was contemplating his feelings toward Bao-Yu and Ms. Henderson was anxiously awaiting to go home to take a nice long bath before going straight to bed. She'd had a long day and tomorrow was her day off. She couldn't wait to get home. Once they entered the building Arthur immediately shut himself in his office. Ms. Henderson cleaned her area then knocked on Arthur's door before going in.

"Why do you knock if you're just going to barge in anyway?" said Arthur while staring out the window.

"Oh come now. Don't pout so much or you'll grow wrinkles and you're much too young for that." She placed a small package on the man's desk before turning to leave.

Normally Arthur would've just left it until morning but he was sick of his confusing thoughts and needed something to get his mind off of a certain Chinese girl.

He opened the package and inside was a small box containing a few things he had left in America and a letter. That's right. Arthur had been so caught up in his work that he had almost forgotten about Alfred. He frowned and mentally punched himself for almost forgetting about someone so precious to him.

'_Dear Arthur,' _read the letter.

'_Here are the things you asked me to send you. I cannot believe you had such an atrocious drawing of me. It's incredibly embarrassing. Lucky for you, I took the liberty of getting you a brand new portrait of me.' _Arthur looked in the box and saw a framed drawing of Alfred standing proudly with Mr. Bunny in front of their house.

'_I let you have the old drawing back but only so you could get rid of it personally.'_

"Not going to happen," Arthur laughed. He read on and found out about Alfred's job as Mr. Jenkins' assistant. Alfred wrote a lot about Ms. Addison's family and how kind they had been to him and how they'd cared for him in Arthur's absence.

'_Why haven't you come back yet? A month away was what you promised but it'll soon be a year since you left. I'm becoming a man so of course I don't need you looking after me any more but I've never wanted you gone for this long. I miss you. My days are pretty busy at the Jenkins's house but it gets lonely at night here in the house without you. Matthew's been nice enough to visit me a couple of times and I appreciate him for it but…he's just not you. I know it's selfish and rude of me to say this but please don't make me celebrate my birthday without you. A party's not a party unless you're here. Come back soon and please don't forget about me._

_Sincerely, Alfred.'_

Arthur slumped in his chair as his stomach sank and his heart broke in two.

Author's Note:

Translations:

"Nihao" -"Hello" (Mandarin Chinese)

"可以帮你妈?"- "May I help you?" (Mandarin Chinese)

"有一個客戶，寶玉?" - "Is there a customer, Bao-Yu?" (Mandarin Chinese)

I am not fluent in Mandarin Chinese so please feel free to correct me.

It's been nine months and I'm finally back. I'm so sorry for having neglected this story. It started as me having personal problems then it turned into a full blown hiatus. I've finally decided on what road this story's going so from now on the time between chapters will be a lot shorter. Thank you very much to those who have stayed with me, urging me to go on. Also thanks to those who have favorited and added this to their watch. I hope I won't make you regret your decision.


End file.
